


Big Easy Style

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Wincest Love Week - Summer 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Orleans should have been fun. According to Dean, it should been all about Hurricane drinks and crawfish étouffée, Mardi Gras beads and naked breasts, ghosts and the French quarter. But 85 degrees temps and 100% humidity at 2 a.m. in a cheap motel room with broken air conditioning were sucking all the fun out of the Big Easy this trip.</p>
<p>Wincest Love Week Summer edition - Broken A/C prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Easy Style

New Orleans should have been fun. According to Dean, it should been all about Hurricane drinks and crawfish étouffée, Mardi Gras beads and naked breasts, ghosts and the French quarter. But 85 degrees temps and 100% humidity at 2 a.m. in a cheap motel room with broken air conditioning were sucking all the fun out of the Big Easy this trip.

Sam laid on his side of the mattress trying to be quiet in sweaty misery and not wake up his brother. Not only was the weather intolerable, but Sam had a tough time sleeping without touching Dean in some way. Most nights found Sam as the big little spoon with Dean draped across his back, the touch reassuring and grounding him through his nightmares. But the heat made the sheets sticky and his skin itchy and the thought of touching each other was the last thing he wanted.

"Goddammit!" Dean growled, throwing off the thin sheet that covered him and grabbing his Metallica t-shirt from the floor. Before Sam could ask where he was going, Dean stomped out the door. Two minutes later he heard the metallic thump of the Impala's trunk being shut in the parking lot and five minutes later Dean came bumping through the motel door, arms weighted down with their green Coleman cooler.

Sam watched curiously as Dean set it down by his side of the bed, flipping the lid open. Immediately Sam felt cool air wash over him.

"Ice machine was right down the way," Dean explained as he popped one of the large frosty cubes in his mouth. He grabbed another one and leaned across the bed to Sam, holding it out for his brother to take. Instead, Sam closed his mouth around the icy square in Dean's fingers and sucked it down. It was the first time all night that they had been skin to skin.

"Such a brat sometimes, Sam." Dean pulled the ice cube back, popping it in his own mouth before reaching down to grab another one. He then moved quickly to straddle Sam's hips, the thin cotton of their boxer shorts the only thing between them. Any thought of protest was stopped cold as Sam watched a ribbon of sweat make its way down Dean's chest.

"Give me another one." Sam twisted under Dean in an attempt to reach the cooler himself.

"Nuh-uh. What's the magic word, little brother?"

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me." Dean took the ice cube out of his mouth and rubbed it along his lips, leaning down to kiss Sam in a clash of cold lips and warm tongues. Sam was overwhelmed by the polarity of senses and let out a soft sound from the back of his throat.

"You like that, huh, Sammy? Let's see what else you might like." Dean reached back to grab another ice cube, and the new one was almost painfully cold as it stuck to his fingertips. His brother stroked it along Sam's nipple, the chill causing him to arch his back off the mattress, balls tightening at the sensation. Dean pulled the ice cube away and followed with his warm mouth, sucking the bud to a peak between his full lips.

"Don't stop..." But his brother settled back to sit on Sam's hips again, sucking down the remnants of the third piece of ice.

"Bet I could make you come just from this." Dean's eyes lit up at the challenge, and Sam groaned, pushing his head back into the pillow in frustration. 

Of course, Sam wasn't one to back down from anything. 

He grabbed onto his brother's biceps, muscular and slick with sweat, and motioned him for another kiss. As Dean tilted forward, lips open and ready, Sam flipped them over, pinning his older brother down underneath him. Rather than argue, Dean's dick began to thicken where it was trapped underneath Sam's hips. His older brother always was a slut for sparring.

It really was too hot for sex, Sam thought as he grabbed a fourth piece of ice from the cooler, rolling it between the fingers of both his hands, before tossing it over his shoulder. He pulled his own cock out of his boxers and then Dean's cock out as well and grasped the two together in one of his enormous hands. Dean loved it when Sam jacked them off together but now that his hands were wet and cool, you would have thought Dean received an electric shock from the way he twisted around under him.

Between the sweat of their skin, the melt of the ice and the precome leaking from both of them, it was messy and over far too quickly. Dean clutched at Sam's thighs as he came all over his brother's fist with Sam not far behind.

"Think you can get some sleep, now?" Dean laughed.


End file.
